


spinning a color wheel to figure you out

by graceana



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Goodbye, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, anyways jeongin is 20 in this so you know, i haven't written something in 3+ years, minho being a witch is my new favorite thing, this fic i basically just for lauren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceana/pseuds/graceana
Summary: jeongin is 20. minho's a witch. hyunjin is jealous, and han and changbin are just in love





	spinning a color wheel to figure you out

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i wrote this in one day, it's supposed to be sort of like a crack-fic, idk there are some nice prose that i wrote in here that i liked. i somehow made myself love minho and hyunjin's friendship while writing this, but like in this universe. anyways this is basically for lauren bc we have ridiculous conversations. hmm what else, oh, i'm too lazy to read the second half and edit rn but i wanna post so yeah if there's any mistakes sorry. also hope this doesn't suck, *peace sign*

The first time Hyunjin suspects something is when he gets up in the middle of the night to get a drink of water. The minute he realised that Jeongin wasn’t in his bed he knew something was off since the boy practically lives there when they’re home. The second sign was when he opened his bedroom door and heard all the noise coming from Jisung and Changbin’s room - which would usually be normal because, well, they’re Jisung and Changbin but what was weird about it was how he heard Jeongin’s voice in the mix. 

At first he thought maybe they were just playing an aggressive game of Mario Kart but was proved wrong the next day when he saw all the bruises on Changbin’s neck. Hyunjin knows that if he asks any of them, even Changbin who he can tease anything out of, they weren’t going to tell him what happened, solely because they knew he’d be upset that they didn’t invite him. 

_ Let’s rewind a little bit.  _

“Why don’t we all just move in together?” Jisung suggests. 

It’s April, the weather is still cool enough to wear a light jacket but warm enough from the shining, yellow sun that you could go without it in the middle of the day. The four of them - Hyunjin, Jeongin, Changbin, and Jisung - are all sitting at their favorite cafe, waiting for Minho to show up with whatever new potion he wants them to try this week. 

When Jisung makes the suggestion they all share a look with another. One that says, “That would be fun!” and “But is that a good idea?” all at once. 

Changbin is the first one to reply, “Do you think these two could handle living with us?” He motions towards Hyunjin and Jeongin with raised eyebrows. 

Jisung and Changbin have been living together since Jisung was 17 and decided he’d rather live with his bestfriend - and sometimes boyfriend - than his parents. They’ve already spent 4 years at their current apartment and want something a little nicer, and it’d be easier to get if they had more people - aka more income to afford it. 

“I don’t see why not.” Hyunjin takes a sip from his coffee and shrugs. “Would it be that different from living in the dorms we’re in now? Probably not, right?” 

“He has a point.” Jisung tilts his drink towards Hyunjin in agreement as he looks at Changbin with wide eyes that are clearly saying, “ _ This is happening so don’t try to stop it _ .” 

“What about you Jeongin?” Changbin asks. They all look to the youngest of 20 years old to see what he thinks of the idea. He’s one to always complain about his roomates in his dorm at college so if anyone is so want to live with friends it’d sure enough be him. 

“I think it’d be fun,” he says, a small blush dusting the apples of his cheeks, like he’s too scared to admit he loves the idea of being with his 3 bestfriends. 

“Well then I guess it’s settled then.” Jisung smiles and nods to himself just as Minho slides into the seat next to him. 

He sets a small diamond shaped bottle in front of them that’s swirling with dark purple liquid. He smiles at the four of them before saying, “So who wants to try it first?” 

They groan; Ever since Minho became a witch’s apprentice he’s been making all sorts of weird potions and making the four of them be his guinea pigs for them. The first one they ever tried made them all speak backwards for a week, how you ask, even Minho doesn’t know. 

Some of his potions and little enchantments have worked wonders though, like the small little crystal he gave Hyunjin to help him pass his English exam, or bright pink feather he gave to Changbin to help him when he was coming down with the flu. 

“If this makes me shit sparkles again, I’m gonna fuck you up,” Jisung says as he takes a swig from the bottle. 

Minho laughs and grabs the bottle before anyone else can grab it. “You can’t talk until the next sunrise, now.” He nods to himself as Jisung sits there mouth opening and closing like a fish before looking at Changbin and smiling, “Next time I’m charging you.” And just like that he’s gone. 

Jisung hits Changbin on the shoulder and shoves him until he almost falls off his chair. 

Hyunjin laughs, Jeongin next to him grabbing his own stomach in how funny the situation is. 

He guesses living with those two is going to be even more crazy than he initially thought. 

_ The Idea _

“Hyung,” Hyunjun whines as he pulls on Changbin’s sleeve. They’re sitting on the couch watching whatever music program was left on from the last time they watched TV but Hyunjin is determined to figure out who gave Changbin those bruises on his neck. 

Changbin looks at him in prompt for him to continue whatever he’s whining about. 

Hyunjin brings a hand up to Changbin’s neck and presses a finger into the large purple bruise that rests right on top of the vein that Hyunjin knows is there. That’s  _ his  _ favorite spot to mark up on Changbin, so that fact that someone else left a bruise there makes the inside of Hyunjin’s stomach churn. 

“Who did that?” he asks, voice small so that only Changbin can hear what he says.

Changbin gives Hyunjin a strange look of confusion, as if Hyunjin should know who put that mark on Changbin’s neck. 

Before Hyunjin can ask again, Jisung comes walking into the room and steals Changbin away with a quick, “Sorry! We’re late for a meeting!” and then leaves. 

Hyunjin pouts to himself. He obviously has an idea of what happened and the thought of it makes him feel so sad and left out that he doesn’t want to talk to any of them, but he knows he has to. Has to confront them about this so he can stop feeling like this and also figure out why he was left out. 

His phone dings then with a message from Minho: 

_ New potion, wanna try it? _

Hyunjin drops his phone back down onto the couch cushion. He’s not in the mood to deal with whatever crazy potion Minho has made this week. He sighs to himself, resting his head against the back of the couch. That’s when it hits him. Minho. Minho can give him the answer he wants without him actually having to come out and ask any of them. 

He grabs his phone and jumps up from the couch, pressing the little green phone button. He slips the phone between his ear and shoulder as he puts his coat on and grabs his keys from the kitchen table. 

“Hello,” Minho answers a few moments later. “Does this mean you’ll try my potion?”

“What? No, Hyung I need your help.” Hyunjin says. He speeds down the stairs and grabs the first taxi he sees. “I’ll be there in a few minutes so get whatever crazy potions you have ready.” 

“Huh?” Minho says down the phone, obviously confused, especially since this is coming from Hyunjin, who is usually the last to want to do with any of Minho’s witch activities. 

Hyunjin doesn’t answer Minho’s endless question noises and hangs up the phone, asking the old man who’s driving the car if he can go a little faster. 

When he arrives at Minho’s place, which is very fittingly down a random alley that is always littered with stray cats, he doesn’t even knock just opens the door, takes off his shoes, and walks into the living room where Minho is already sitting, eyes closed, doing some random meditation his mentor probably told him to do. 

Minho’s apartment is, well, it’s very Minho. The place somehow manages to be very dark, with the light canceling curtains half covering the windows, but bright at the same time, with the many kinds of flowers and colorful crystals that Minho has littering the place. 

Hyunjin met Minho in the most random way, or that’s what Hyunjin says, Minho calls it fate. 

Hyunjin was 18 and confused, as most 18 year olds are, so one night he decided to go to the highest point in Seoul. It’s not uncommon for people to be there late at night, it’s popular among couples to go there and see the nightview of the city or the pattern of stars in the sky. That night, though, there was no one, just Hyunjin and the constellations he couldn’t name. That’s when Minho appeared, dressed in all black with glitter lining the left side of his face like he’d just come from a party. 

“It’s gorgeous here isn’t it?” Minho had asked. 

Hyunjin didn’t know what to say, a little taken aback by how pretty the glitter on Minho’s face was and how it seemed to match the stars that were above them. 

“My mentor told me I should come here tonight,” Minho continued, leaning on the wooden railing as he looked over the city below them, “She said I’d meet someone who would change my life.” Minho turned to Hyunjin then with a drunk sort of smile on his face. “Are you going to change my life?” 

Hyunjin didn’t answer, just laughed, head thrown back at how ridiculous this whole thing was. He even thought that maybe he was hallucinating Minho because of all the stress he was under. Tears started to fall from Hyunjin’s eyes as he laughed, his emotions clearly as confused as his head. 

“I don’t think so, but can you change mine?” Hyunjin had asked, and really that’s how they became friends. Hyunjin, to this day denies he was crying or says he was just drunk, but they both know how weird that night was. Minho explains it away with some witch-y terms that Hyunjin never understands. 

“Hyung, I need you to make me a potion.” Hyunjin sits in front of Minho, the table Minho does all his witchcraft on in between them. 

“ _ You  _ need  _ me  _ to make you a potion,” Minho says, taken aback but of course Minho isn’t going to turn down an opportunity to make a potion. He smiles excitedly, grabbing bottles of who knows what from the draws in the table and other bottles from the shelves that line the walls. 

“What kind of potion do you need?” 

Hyunjin starts to blush, a little embarrassed that he’s coming to Minho for this kind of thing, but if anyone is not going to judge him and would do anything for him it’s Minho. 

“Can you make me a potion that can tell me if people have been sleeping together?” 

Minho his hand, midair, where it was about to grab his potion bowl. “You need what now?” He shakes his head, “You know what it doesn’t matter because I have the perfect potion.” 

Hyunjin sits up when Minho sits back down across from him. Minho starts adding liquids to the bowl and crushing up flowers that changes the clear liquid into a rainbow. He doesn’t talk or explain what he’s doing and Hyunjin doesn’t ask, just admires the way his friend is so passionate about this weird hobby of his. Minho really has an affinity for it too because even though some of his potions are a little weird they also work. 

“Seungminnie!” Minho calls, getting up and running down the hallway. 

Hyunjin looks around, confused, he didn’t know that Minho had a roommate. He didn’t even know this was more than a one bedroom apartment. 

A minute later Minho comes walking back down the hallway with something in his arms. Upon further inspection Hyunjin realises that Minho is holding a small, white and orange cat that has bright green eyes. 

“When did you get a cat?” Hyunjin asks, deadpan as Minho places the small cat down next to the table. He says something in a language that Hyunjin doesn’t understand and then the cat starts to change. 

“What the fuck?!” Hyunjin yells, ready to get up and run but decides against it, he knows Minho would never actually put him in any sort of danger. 

“Why did you wake me up?” The cat - now human - Seungmin says. He’s wearing a white shirt with an orange cardigan over it - fitting, Hyunjin thinks - and a pair of black jeans. 

“I need you to make me a color wheel and assign each of these names a color on it.” Minho instructs, writing down Hyunjin’s roommates’ names on a piece of weird looking paper. “Once you finish duplicate the color wheel and then bring me the original and this piece of paper.” 

Seungmin whines but does as he’s told and takes the paper with the names and heads back down the hallway. 

Hyunjin looks towards the hallway and then back at Minho a few times before saying, “Care to explain?” 

Minho laughs lightly as he continues to mix the colorful liquid in the bowl. “My mentor’s cat had kittens so she gave me one.” 

Hyunjin waits for Minho to say more. He doesn’t so Hyunjin sighs. “Care to explain  _ how  _ he turned into a human.” 

“Oh!” Minho says as if it dawned on him that animals turning into humans is actually not a normal thing. “He’s a familiar so he can turn from human to animal, either on his own or if I tell him to. He’s actually quite lazy so more often than not I have to tell him to.” 

Hyunjin doesn’t ask anymore questions and patiently waits for Seungmin to return to give Minho the two pieces of paper, one of the names and one of a color wheel. Minho throws both pieces of paper into the bowl and they start to dissolve into the colorful potion.

He hands the duplicate to Hyunjin, “Here you go, this is a dandy color wheel, when two colors combine is how you know two people have slept together. If someone has slept with more than one person at the same time then the pinky and ring finger on their left hand will reveal their combined colors. So if the three of us slept together,” Seungmin motions between the three of them, “And my color was red, Minho’s white, and yours blue. On my left hand my ring finger would turn pink, and my pinky finger would turn purple. After two days the colors ware off and reset to the person’s base color.”

Hyunjin looks at Minho, confused, which prompts Minho to explain. “So, what you need to do is have the other three drink some of this,” he points down to the small glass bottle he transferred the colorful liquid into, “it tastes like vanilla so you can mix it into anything. Then you need to have them paint their nails with this.” Minho sets down a thicker liquid in a smaller bottle in front of Hyunjin. “It’ll take at least a day to take effect so you won’t see the results right away, but it works!” Minho smiles happily, proud of himself and his familiar. 

“Why do I feel like you’ve made this before?” Hyunjin asks, picking up the bottles and sticking them in his pocket. 

“Two of my friends I work with at the crystal store wouldn’t admit that they were sleeping together, so I made this.” Minho shrugs, as if invading someone’s privacy doesn’t count if it’s with nail polish. 

“God, you really are a witch.” 

Minho laughs his fake witch laugh and Seungmin rolls his eyes before saying his goodbye to Hyunjin and walking back down the hallway to what Hyunjin is assuming is the bedroom.

Hyunjin’s phone pings then with a message from Changbin: 

_ hey where’d you go? we’re back and we’re gonna order food _

“I gotta go.” Hyunjin gets up from the table, Minho following behind him to the doorway. “Thanks for this.” Hyunjin leans in and gives Minho a very rare hug that Minho cherishes. 

“Ahh, anything for my favorite little bro.” Minho rustles Hyunjin’s hair and plants a huge smooch on Hyunjin’s cheek just because he knows how much it annoys Hyunjin when he does so. 

“Let me know how it goes!” Minho yells after Hyunjin who makes his way down the alleyway. 

“Hey, you should’ve asked him how that potion for Jeongin worked.” Seungmin rests his head on Minho’s shoulder and watches Hyunjin’s back shrink as he walks away. 

“I don’t need to ask, I know it worked.” Minho smiles, and turns his head a little to plant a smooch on Seungmin’s cheek. “I thought you were going back to sleep.”

“I’m too hungry, feed me.” 

Minho rolls his eyes and shuts the door as he pushes Seungmin back into the house. 

_ The Execution  _

You would think it’d be hard to get three, male, 20 somethings to wear nail polish but not in this household. Hyunjin suggested a movie night where he made milkshakes spiked with Minho’s potion and about halfway through pulled out the nail polish bottle saying that Minho made mood changing nail polish for them to try. 

Hyunjin explained to the other three that Minho said it’d take a day or so for the nailpolish to work and adjust to your moods but you’d establish a base color within the first hour. 

When the movie finished they all had their base colors which were the ones they were assigned to on the color wheel, Hyunjin was white, Changbin red, Jisung blue, and Jeongin yellow. 

Now all Hyunjin had to do was wait. 

 

Later that night Hyunjin wakes up from a deep sleep when he hears his bedroom door click closed. He tries to blink away the sleep and looks up to see if someone came in there room but sees no one. His chest tightens when he looks over at Jeongin’s bed and sees that it’s empty. 

He sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and throws his blanket off of his body. Maybe he should just go spend the night at Minho’s place. Hyunjin turns on the lamp that sits on the deks in the middle of the room. His face twists in confusion when he sees one of Minho’s diamond shaped potion bottles sitting on the desk with only a few drops of blue liquid left in it. Usually Minho never gave them his bottles, only when he really needed to like with the potion Hyunjin asked for and even when he does he always asks for them back a week or so later. 

Hyunjin takes the bottle and brings it to his nose, it smells like his cologne but is very obviously not. He brings his fingertip to the top and tips the bottle to get a bit on his finger; it tastes like the honeypops his Grandma makes him every Summer. 

Putting the bottle back down, Hyunjin walks back over to his bed and feels around for his phone before finding it under his pillow. He snaps a picture of the bottle and sends it to Minho with the message:  _ what’s this?  _

Minho doesn’t reply because it’s 2 a.m and although he loves the night he has a normal job like the rest of them and needs to be up early. 

Hyunjin tries to lay back down and go to sleep but he’s too hyper-aware of any sound that comes from the other bedroom in the house. He huffs in frustration as he gets out of bed and throws on a pair of black sweatpants, a hoodie, and a beanie. He grabs his phone and wallet, not even caring enough to take his keys with him and leaves. 

He knows he’s being dramatic about this and he doesn’t get why it hurts him so badly because he did the same thing for months when the four of them first moved in together. At first Hyunjin was just curious but then he got addicted to the way Changbin would whisper in his ear or the way Jisung would kiss along every curve and muscle of his body. He felt so much love that he never felt before. And now for them to go and do this? Without even asking? Without so little as inviting him? He doesn’t like it. 

His autopilot brings him to the spot he hasn’t been in two years. The same spot where he met Minho. The stars have changed because of the season but the city below him is the same as it always is. Sparkling in warms lights and buzzing with the silent vibrations of every person’s heartbeat who resides there. 

Hyunjin’s mind is blank as he stares out over the railing. This spot is empty like it was those years ago and Hyunjin hald expects Minho to show up next to him but instead when he turns his head to his side there’s no one. 

He doesn’t know how many hours pass only that he gets to watch the sunrise and is woken up by a policeman on duty when he had dozed off. 

The sun is bright and warm on Hyunjin’s face but the inside of Hyunjin’s chest is shattered and cold. 

 

When he finally makes it home at a rough 9 a.m the apartment is quite. He throws his beanie on the couch and makes his way towards the bathroom. 

As he goes to grab the doorknob the door starts to open and he’s met with….. Himself? 

The person standing in front of him is, well, himself, but how could that be? Hyunjin is Hyunjin. 

The not-Hyunjin’s face drops in surprise and then looks to his side and into the mirror that real-Hyunjin knows is there above the sink. 

“What the fuck?” Hyunjin asks but before he can say anything else he sees not-Hyunjin’s left hand and grabs it, every nail is yellow except his pinky and ring finger which are blue, and orange. 

“ _ JEONGIN?!”  _ Hyunjin yells, anger builds in his chest as Jeongin starts to sweat profusely in front of him, the mask of Hyunjin’s face and body melting away with the sweat. 

“What’s going on?” Jisung comes walking out of his and Changbin’s room with nothing but his boxers on and rubbing at his eyes, Changbin not too far behind him.  

“Hyunjin did you go somewhere this early already?” Changbin asks when he sees him with his jacket on. 

“I left at 2:30 this morning.” Hyunjin deadpans, face of steel because of how angry he feels. He’s still blocking the door from Jeongin, but he can’t help but start at the marks left all over Jeongin’s torso. 

“What?” Jisung and Changbin look at one another confused. “No you didn’t? You were with us last night?” 

“But I wasn’t.” Hyunjin throws his head back and laughs. “I’m going to kill Minho, that motherfucker. God sometimes I really think he’s an evil witch in disguise.” Hyunjin then grabs Jeongin by the arm and drags him out of the bathroom to show them his torso. “You’ve been with him all night.” 

Realisation dawns on Changbin’s face. “That’s why you asked me where I got that bruise.” 

Hyunjin stomps into the living room, Jeongin close behind him. “Hyung, wait! I can explain!” 

“Why in the world would you ask Minho to make you a potion to disguise yourself as me?” Hyunjin asks. There are so many emotions running through him. He’s hurt, confused, angry. 

“At first I did so I could play a prank on you on your birthday,” Jeongin starts to explain, hands crossed in front of him as he looks at the ground ashamed. “But the first night I tried it to see if it worked Changbin-Hyung saw me coming out of the bathroom and grabbed me thinking it was you because, well, the potion worked because Minho’s potions always work.” 

“That night.” Jeongin starts to blush. “It was so much fun and I didn’t know how tell any of you what happened, but I couldn’t stop thinking about it so I said I would take the last of the potion and be done with it.” Jeongin goes silent then. 

Hyunjin deflates. He can’t stay mad at Jeongin and he can’t blame him for wanting to go back into the room once the sun sets because Hyunjin knows all too well how amazing it is.

Throwing himself down face first onto the couch Hyunjin sighs. He turns onto his back and throws his arm over his eyes. “I need to go to sleep.” 

He hears Changbin and Jisung whispering as they return to their room but doesn’t here Jeongin leave at all. He lifts his arms and opens one eye to see Jeongin still standing there, a blanket - that Changbin must’ve put there - thrown over his shoulders as he stares at the floor. 

Hyunjin adjusts his body on the couch so there’s room for Jeongin to come and lay next to him. 

“Come here,” he says softly, because it’s Jeongin, it’s impossible to stay mad a Jeongin in any circumstance. 

Jeongin slowly makes his way over and lays down next to Hyunjin on the edge of the couch. 

“I’m not mad at you.” Hyunjin closes his eyes and listens as Jeongin breathes in and out next to him. “I was just hurt because I thought you all were having fun without me, but it’s explained now so it’s okay.” 

“I’m sorry,” Jeongin whispers. “I didn’t want to hurt you.” 

“I know, I know.” Hyunjin wraps an arm around Jeongin and hugs him close. He places a sweet, and innocent kiss to Jeongin’s temple. 

“Next time we can attack them together,” Hyunjin says, matter-of-factly. 

Jeongin laughs a happy and bubbly laugh. “Hyung, you’re my favorite.” 

“I know,” Hyunjin says smugly, and Jeongin spins around to tackle Hyunjin into the couch. 

_ \------ _

“Hey, you think Minho would make potions like that of us and we could have Hyunjin and Jeongin take them and we could literally fuck ourselves.” Jisung suggests as he lays against Changbin’s chest. 

Changbin grabs his phone and brings it up to his ear, “Hey Minho can you …..” 

_ fin  _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! <3


End file.
